The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices and structures.
In the past, the semiconductor industry utilized various techniques for forming high-frequency storage elements that operated at high frequencies. Forming devices storage elements such as D-type flip-flops that operate at frequencies near an above 10 GHz. Additionally, forming such storage elements that operate at high frequencies and at low voltages such as about 2.5 volts or less is even more difficult. Such low voltages prevent proper operation of internal transistors within the storage elements thereby preventing operation at the high frequencies. In some storage elements, the low voltage caused some transistors to saturate thereby further limiting the operating frequencies.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a storage element that can operate at frequencies of at least 10 GHz, operate at power supply voltages of about 2.5 V or less, and that do not have internal transistors that saturate.